Momo
Momo (모모) is a Garfield-faced Exotic Shorthair, and one of the CreamHeroes cats. Appearance Momo has orange colored fur, and yellowish orange eyes. Unlike the other cats, Momo’s facial features are slightly different, making his face look a bit grumpy when seen closely. According to Ms. Claire, he is very soft and when receiving an injection in a cat hospital, she had to hold him tightly as he could easily slip away. He is also very tall and long, as seen when he was stretched during an X-ray at the hospital. Claire also possesses some Momo plush toys which are seen with a McDonald’s “M” mark on the forehead where Momo has a similar “M” mark. Personality Momo is portrayed as slightly old fashioned in the videos. He is quite calm most of the time, though in the past he was the mischievous cat, until Lulu grew up. Momo, when voiced by Ms. Claire, has expressed dislike when the younger cats do not respect him, especially Lulu, despite the fact that he is younger than DD and TT. Momo is shown to dislike being groomed by others at times, walking away when DD groomed him too much. Also, one day he even lashed out at Lulu when he groomed him and literally kicked him out of the place they were sitting in. Momo occasionally gets into fights with Coco due to their slight rivalry. According to Claire, Momo thinks too much before doing something in the games she arranges for the cats, getting confused to the point that he even stops what he is doing. He is also stated by Claire to be one of the timid cats, though he easily made a friend at the hospital. While receiving an injection, he was very nervous and uncomfortable. He also feels uncomfortable when getting his claws trimmed. Momo, despite his sibling rivalry with Lulu, has shown to secretly care for him, as he is often shown to avoid situations which may result in a fight. Once when he did get into a serious fight with Lulu which resulted in Lulu’s loss of some fur, he was later shown sitting in a very awkward and stiff position and had a very guilty expression on his face. Once when DD opened a packet of food, Momo did eat a tiny portion of it, and felt guilty to the point of not coming to eat his dinner that day. Gallery Relationships Lulu Momo has a rather confusing love/hate relationship with Lulu. Momo behaves in a slightly cold and ignorant way with Lulu, while Lulu often displays a slightly aggressive behavior towards him. The two are also seen snuggled up with each other in comfortable spots, grooming each other, then unexpectedly springing up into fights. When Lulu gets into fights with him, Momo almost never fights back and spares the younger cat, though he has occasionally been shown to strike him. When Momo does lose patience, the fights often get serious. However, he secretly cares for Lulu as when the two got into a fight which resulted in Lulu’s loss of fur, Ms. Butler found him sitting stiffly and in a very uncomfortable position with a very guilty expression on his face. Even when Lulu was a kitten and Momo was young cat, the two fought and were rivals. Although they get into fights often, their relationship can be considered brotherly. Once Ms. Butler laughed to see that both Momo and Lulu were sitting together in the bathroom and the two rushed out at once when she opened the door. Coco Momo and Coco are the same age and have been together since kittenhood. The two have a calm relationship, though in the past they were great rivals. The often fought and hit each other, disliking to be in eachother’s presence. Even in the present they still fight each other, once getting into a very fierce fight which resulted in both accidentally hitting TT, both running away after the incident. Once when Momo was sitting peacefully on the carpet, Coco was hiding behind the curtain and without reason, jumped at Momo before running away, much to Momo’s annoyance. Lala Lala and Momo do not have a very clear relationship. The two are occasionally seen snuggled up or grooming each other. Momo is especially seen grooming Lala lovingly, implying a romantic relationship. However, Lala is seen to have slight rivalry with him. Once she hit without reason, leading to Momo hitting her back. When Lala got stuck on top of the cupboard and couldn’t get down, she was quite terrified until Ms. Butler saved her. Still, Lala was determined to get on top of it again, since Momo had also gotten on top of it and was sitting there quite calmly. Soon, he got down with relative ease, much to Lala’s anger since she wasn’t able to get down herself. Ms. Butler blocked the area with a Momo plush toy so the cats wouldn’t get up again. When Momo and Lala were close enough, Lala hit Momo with her short leg, with an angry expression on her face, much to Momo’s discomfort. Claire Luvcat Much like the other cats, Momo is close to his owner. He likes being petted by her, though when he is not in a good mood he runs away. When Ms. Butler failed to make DD and TT’s birthday cake good looking, Momo was watching her with a rather dissatisfied and scornful expression on his face. He also dislikes getting his claws trimmed by her. However, Momo has trust in his owner as when he is gloomy or needs attention, he always comes to her for comfort. TT While Momo has not displayed much signs of interaction towards TT, it is noted that TT often hits and punches him with reason. Once when Momo was lying down comfortably on a carpet, TT jumped at him and hit him. Another time, when Momo was only standing near her, she punched and wrestled with him, causing him to run away due to not wanting to fight. However, it can be assumed that Momo has a slight liking for her as he never hits her back. DD Momo and DD have a brotherly relationship. The two often groom each other, though once when DD groomed Momo too much, Momo lost his patience and softly hit DD, putting his paw on DD’s head in an attempt to make him do it calmly. Chuchu Momo and Chuchu have a calm relationship as when Ms. Butler called them to get their treats out of some plastic cups, they quietly solved the activity and got along quite easily. Quotes "Stamina!!!" (Catchphrase) Trivia * Momo is an Exotic Shorthair Cat. * Momo is Ms. Claire's "Chairman." * Momo loves Lala, but Lala does not seem to realize his feelings. * Momo and Coco are rivals. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cats